Let you go
by Jinksie
Summary: What I think should happen after Vincent hurt Cat in season 2, episode 2.


Just aone-shot in BatB universe, just after season 2, episode 2. What I think should happen after Vincent hurt Cat.

Hope you enjoy!

Please review

* * *

" _I'm sorry," was all Vincent could utter, his eyes wide open_ _._

It was unbearable to see fear in her beautiful eyes. For the first time in the last couple of days she was afraid of him.

He backed away and with last quick look jumped off the roof.

Once safely on the ground, he hesitated. He should leave. Blur away and never see her again. But he couldn't. He had to make sure she was OK. Or at least as good as she could be, given the circumstances. Finally, instead of going back to the boat, he headed to the roof of the building facing Catherine's apartment. He figured she would come down soon enough.

A couple of minutes later she entered the living room and quickly headed to the kitchen. There was a half-empty bottle of wine on the counter. She reached for it and poured herself a glass. Vincent could see her hands shaking and hear her heartbeat, still slightly racing. It was all his fault.

He watched her for what seemed like only a few minutes. He could hear her heart slowing to a normal pace. Her face wasn't that pale anymore, her moves were steadier. She was out of the woods.

Just when he was about to jump off the roof, she got up, grabbed her keys and purse and stormed out of her apartment. It was a bit strange, but Vincent figured she was just going to see her friends. JT maybe, or that partner of hers. They seemed to be pretty close. With one last look around he left as well.

At the beginning he wanted to go directly to the boathouse, maybe work a bit to take his mind off of her. But he ended up wandering the streets of New York. His head was swirling. As much as he wanted to keep doing this, keep seeing her, he knew it wasn't possible. She would keep asking questions he couldn't answer.

Only a few days ago his life was easy. He was a soldier with a mission. No past. No friends. No one to divert his attention, or to question his motives. Then Catherine came along. She barged into his simple world, all hot body and big words, and turned it all around.

The evening air was cold on his face but not unpleasant, helping him cool down. The distance he put between him and Catherine cleared his head. He knew he was losing focus and it was getting dangerous for both of them. His handler could learn about her at any moment and it could cost them their lives.

This thought brought him to an abrupt halt in the middle of a busy sidewalk. A couple of passers-by let a few invectives out in his direction, but seeing Vincent' face made them quickly go away.

He stood straight, unconsciously crushing his cellphone in his fist. He couldn't let this woman destroy his life. As much as he couldn't risk destroying hers. This whole game had to end. He's done with her. He needs to claim his life back.

With that thought he headed to the boathouse. He had work to do.

* * *

" _I don't remember you ever doing that," Cat said. For the first time since she met Vincent her eyes were full of fear. Fear of him._

Cat was replaying this scene in her mind over and over again since she managed to get back to her apartment. She was sitting on her couch, glass of wine in her hand, hoping alcohol would help her deal with what just happened. But so far, it wasn't working.

She was shaken. She never would have thought Vincent was capable of hurting her. And yet there she was, her whole body hurting from impact. She felt betrayed.

Before he was kidnapped, he was always careful, making sure he wouldn't hurt her in any way. And now this happened. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

After a while of repeating the same thing over and over again, she forced herself to stop and take a step back. She was so focused on how their relationship looked in the past, that she forgot all he must have gone through during those three months away.

He's changed. As much as she wanted to deny it, he wasn't the same Vincent she lost. This Vincent was darker, dangerous.

As soon as this thought crossed her mind she knew she was right. He was dangerous. Until now she was too concentrated on him being back to see it. She was so happy to have him around again that she was ready to overlook all the differences. Along with the most important one – he didn't remember her.

She was running around as if nothing changed, trying to force his trust or explanations about all that was going on in his life, and he was fighting her. She was being a cop, always asking questions about his assignments, pushing even harder when he wouldn't answer.

How could she expect he would trust her? She was a stranger to him. If she had been in his place, she would have ran away long ago.

With this thought she got up and stormed out of her apartment.

Catherine's mind was set when she approached her final destination. She was sure of what she had to do. But she didn't expect the boathouse to be empty. For a moment there, she was lost. Until then, she didn't even know how much she was hoping to see him, how much she wanted to see him.

Now all she could do was wait. Sure of her next move, she headed to the couch. She would just lie down a minute. All this excitement and stress of the day was getting to her.

She didn't even notice when her eyelids started to close, and within moments she was asleep.

* * *

When Vincent opened the door of the boathouse, the last thing he expected was to see Catherine. But there she was, on his couch. Asleep.

His mind went into overdrive instantly. It wasn't like him to miss that someone was in his house. He should have heard her heartbeat from afar, and the fact that he didn't could only mean two things. Either he was so focused on his thoughts to block everything else, which was idiotic, given his line of work. Or her heart wasn't beating.

At this thought he ran to her, the idea of Cat being dead causing him pain. Yes, he decided to keep his distance, but it didn't mean he didn't care for her. Relief flooded him when he made sure she was just asleep.

He stepped back, safe couple of steps away, and took a chair. The same one he tight her to last night. He sat there, every muscle in his body tense, and waited.

He wasn't sure what to do. Cat could wake up at any moment. He had to decide what his next step would be, and fast. He could just go out and let her wake up alone in the boathouse. She would probably assume he never came back and leave.

But it would never be that has proven herself quite the stalking doubt she would just track him down in some way. As he thought of it, he was more and more certain that the best way to get rid of her would be to just wait till she wakes up and then convince her to leave him alone.

After an hour or so she started to stir. It was almost invisible at first, normal person wouldn't notice, but Vincent could. Her heart rate went a bit up and she started to make small movements. It took her another couple of minutes to open her eyes.

At first she was disoriented, but in seconds all the events from last night came back to her. She was at Vincent's. As soon as she realized that, she sprung to her feet, lifting her head to look around and finally, she met his eyes.

A few seconds passed before she said "Hi," biting her bottom lip.

„Hi." He fixed her with his cold eyes, expression unreadable.

At that very moment he really looked different. And it wasn't only the absence of scar or shorter hair. It was the way he looked at her. There was no affection there. His eyes were cold, his posture tough, threatening, and he basically radiated of power. Primal, almost animalistic power. Right now, he really was a Beast.

She suddenly felt like an intruder. "I'm sorry for barging in like that. I should have called or something," she said with an unsure smile, her hands fidgeting.

Vincent inhaled a sharp breath at those words, his carefully composed posture slipping out of control for a brief moment to show pain. "Please, don't. I'm the one who should apologize," he said, getting up. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I don't know what happened," he blurted out and started to pace, unable to stay in place.

"Yes, you know," she said in a strong, decided voice. "You lost control, and it was my fault."

"What? No!" Vincent almost yelled, his hands clenching into fists.

"Yes. Please, let me say what I came here to say," she pleaded, coming closer. "You lost control because I forced you to. With my behaviour and my constant questions. I pushed you too far and you snapped." She was looking straight into his eyes, showing him all the guilt that she felt.

"Catherine…"

She raised her hand. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that it was OK. It wasn't and it can't happen again, Vincent." Her whole body straightened in confirmation of how important this was.

But he didn't need the reminder. "It won't. Never. I will never hurt you again." He knew he could make that promise. No matter what, he would never do anything to cause her pain again. "Look, I feel terrible. I shouldn't have lost control like this. No matter what you did. There is no excuse for what happened." His sincere eyes told her more than his words ever could.

Catherine smiled. "You know, I only realized this night that you're not the same man I lost three months ago. I was treating you as if those three months never existed. But they do and you're paying your price too," she said looking away, ashamed. "You lost your memories for crying out loud!" Vincent could see her eyes glowing from tears she was trying to hide. "How could I be so egoistic to just shove it aside? I don't know. And for that I'm sorry." She finally let a solitary tear fall down.

Despite his resolve to keep his distance, he reached out and brushed her tear away. "It's not your fault," he said, lifting her face to meet his eyes.

It took her a moment to collect her thoughts again. "I came here to tell you that I understand now why you can't trust me. I know I was too pushy and you felt threatened," Cat said and closed her eyes to gather her courage. When she opened them, she knew it was the end. "So I decided to let you go. Give you some space."

Those words were the last thing he expected to hear from her. "You did?" he said, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yes. I will leave you alone. No more questions, no tracking. You can go live your life," Cat said with a confident smile. Her gaze fixed on Vincent.

Her heart was beating steadily, her whole body open and sincere. "You're telling the truth. I can tell," his Beast senses confirmed how genuine she was.

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because I know that in the end, we're meant to be." Her smile grew even wider. "We will find our way to each other."

"You believe that," he said, still in awe of her.

"With all my heart," she answered, looking at him with all the love she still felt for him. She came closer, very close. Their faces were only inches apart now. They could feel each other's breaths. Looking into Vincent's eyes, Catherine kissed him. One last kiss, before they both went their separate ways.


End file.
